Louis
Louis is the tritagonist in The Rescue of the Order and a supporting character in Our Huge Adventure. He is voiced by Josh Gad. He is the best friend of Princess Carmen. His other name by Fifi is Yakkety-Yak. The Rescue of the Order Louis first appears with Princess Carmen in the forest, going towards the falls, where the teenagers hang out. Prince Phillip finds them and tells Carmen she shouldn't be out on her own. When Louis tries to point out that she isn't alone, Phillip says that he doesn't count, as he is a weiner. He later sneaks off to the falls with Carmen and Phillip, despite his protests, and gets left behind when Carlos finds her. Louis is later seen back near the falls, on a collapsing frozen waterfall, and is saved by Carmen, who he lovingly stares at. Carmen then carries him off on her paws. Louis later overhears Carmen saying they weren't friends to Phillip and the Brat Pack, which upsets him greatly. He lets Carmen know he heard her, then tunnels away. When Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi and his crew beat the Family to the continent, Louis (in a mask and cape) takes King Noogle, The Bratt Pack, Nico and Pedro (in their disguises) hostage. Carmen is excited she pushed Louis down and took off his mask. Phillip voluntarily came aboard Fifi's ship to exchange himself for his wife, but Fïfi went back on his word, stating Phillip took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same until Louis stood up to the toy poodle. Amused, Fïfi accepted Louis's challenge, telling Gupta to let the molehog have a weapon. Louis threw the weapon into the air, distracting everyone as he burrowed into the ice, popping up by Gutt and smashing a heavy piece of ice onto Gutt's foot. The pain distracted Gutt, enabling Carmen to escape as an all-out brawl between the Sub-Zero Heroes and the pirates ensued. Carmen saved Carlos and turned him back to normal. Carmen, Phillip, Louis and Carlos hid in a tunnel. When Nico and Pedro appear (chased by Kronk), Hagrid tries to break the glass with a chair, but to no avail. Getting an idea, Louis gets Hagrid to ignite his fire, and then, after putting on a welding mask, he uses him as a blowtorch to burn a hole in the glass for Nico and Pedro to climb through the tunnel. Kronk falls to his death in a chasm. After Kronk's death, he winks at the audience. Fifi manages to chase after Louis, Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, King Noogle, The Bratt Pack, Nico and Pedro. But Fifi falls into a boat. Louis leads Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, King Noogle, The Bratt Pack, Nico and Pedro back to Baghdad and he saw the the house is the Mother of All Messes. But he locks the crate and the castle comes back to normal. After that, he leads Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, King Noogle, Buck, The Bratt Pack, Hagrid, Nico and Pedro to a big valley in the backyard. After that, he gives Carmen the ten commandments and watches her see the promised land. At the epilogue he dances with Carmen, her friends and her family to Carlos' "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)". Category:Our Huge Adventure Category:Main characters Category:Characters